Lip Service
by Pokie I
Summary: "Às vezes os garotos não se importam. Eu queria saber como é ficar com alguém que se importaria." Se confessava alguma coisa para ela, pelo mínimo que fosse, não era da boca pra fora. Era só um segredo.


Suave, arrepiante, assim a ponta do meu dedo roçou levemente a barriga dela, acima de seu umbigo atraente até entre seus seios cobertos pelo sutiã. Ao meu lado, Daphne não tinha noção, não parecia notar, ou apenas não queria prestar atenção nesse meu toque. Ela estava me contando algo inútil, algo sobre... sobre sapatos. Estávamos deitadas em sua cama como ficamos todas as vezes que eu passava as férias em sua casa. Ela falava coisas inúteis o tempo todo e eu fingia que eu a escutava o tempo todo.

Mas ela sabia. Ela sabia perfeitamente. Eu não presto atenção nas palavras dela, mas ainda assim gosto de escutar a voz dela. Era rouca, horrível quando ela cantava, mas sexy quando ela apenas conversava. Ela sabia disso, por isso estava falando sem parar.

Até que eu soltei rapidamente, quando a ponta do meu dedo desceu novamente para o seu umbigo:

– Eu gosto da sua barriga.

Foi abrupto quando eu a interrompi para confessar aquilo. Eu não gostava de segredos. Esconder o fato de que me atraía o abdômen magro e a forma como subia e descia levemente enquanto ela respirava começou a me irritar. Era uma atração irritante, sem nenhum significado. Não me pergunte o motivo. Eu apenas gostava.

Daphne parou de falar. Seus olhos verdes e grandes me encararam. Eu estava apoiada no colchão com os cotovelos, segurando minha cabeça. Eu não sorri, para mostrar que eu estava falando sério.

Mas, mesmo assim, Daphne soltou uma gargalhada.

E, porra, como eu odeio a gargalhada dela.

Daphne era o tipo de amiga que eu gostava de ter ao meu lado quando me convinha, quando eu tinha vontade, mas não o tempo todo. Ela era irritante, mandona e estava sempre rindo de alguma coisa que não era engraçada. Às vezes eu tentava evitá-la porque ela gostava de me constranger em diversas situações, sendo boba, mimada e idiota, até ingênua demais. Ela cuidava da minha vida mais do que eu mesma deveria me preocupar. Perguntava-me de detalhes sobre como é ser fodida, não exatamente pelo meu namorado, mas por qualquer homem em geral. Ela gostava de saber de tudo, porque ela mesma nunca tinha experiências fascinantes como eu tinha.

Eu tentava odiá-la, como eu odiava a maioria das pessoas, mas era difícil. Talvez eu gostasse somente de como ela, apesar de cuidar da minha vida, nunca me criticou por nada. Talvez eu gostasse da forma como ela se preocupava comigo, enquanto ninguém dava à mínima, nem mesmo Draco. Talvez eu gostasse do corpo dela, também, porque eu desejava ter um igualzinho. Vendo-a ao meu lado, deitada somente com a calça jeans e um sutiã como se ela nunca se lembrasse de colocar roupa quando estávamos em seu quarto, totalmente normal e vulnerável desde que éramos crianças, eu me perguntei como ela conseguia viver sabendo que ela chegava ao nível quase perfeito de perfeição.

Isso me irritava também. Essa mania de parecer que nunca sabia de nada, nem dos efeitos que causava. Mas ela sabia.

Ela fingia.

Ah, Daphne sabia ser má também.

Eu a observei, franzindo a testa enquanto ela gargalhava.

– Credo, você é tão virgem – eu murmurei mal humorada. – O que pode ser tão engraçado no que eu disse dessa vez?

– Eu sabia que esse dia ia chegar – Daphne confessou sem responder a minha pergunta. Seu tom era irônico. – Estamos tendo um momento lésbico, Parkinson. – Ela declarou as palavras pausadamente.

– Cala a boca. Não é novidade que você é bonita.

– _Você_ nunca disse isso.

– Eu nunca precisei.

– Por que precisou agora?

– Pra calar a _sua_ boca, você não parava de falar e estava me irritando.

– Então foi da boca pra fora? Ótimo, eu não falo mais nada. Vamos ficar nesse silêncio chato, não tem nada para fazer em casa nas férias.

Eu percebi – e ela também – que eu ainda tinha minha mão apoiada na barriga dela. Era lisa, macia e branca. Daphne deu um suspiro. Ela tentou tirar a minha mão dali, rindo baixinho, mas acabou que nossos dedos se entrelaçaram. Ficamos observando nossas mãos por um tempo. Um contraste entre unhas rosas e pretas.

Daphne observou:

– Você não está usando o anel que Draco te deu.

Dei de ombro apenas.

– Sabe o que ele e eu fazemos quando estamos assim, entediados? – eu perguntei baixinho.

– Eu acho que você já disse muitas vezes – ela respondeu soltando a minha mão. – Eu acho que você já me contou tantas vezes que eu não me sentiria totalmente estranha se estiver junto da próxima vez.

Ela deu outra gargalhada, rindo da própria piada.

Eu mordi os lábios, quando na verdade ela só falou aquilo para eu rir. Foi estranho imaginar Daphne entre nós dois na cama. Foi estranho, na verdade, querer chutar Draco para o outro canto e eu mesma dar conta de Daphne sozinha.

– Você já pensou em Draco? – perguntei.

– O quê? Claro que não. Ele é totalmente seu.

Garota justa.

– Lembra do seu ex-namorado? – perguntei.

– Stephan?

– Eu transei com ele. Draco e eu havíamos brigado. Eu queria deixá-lo com ciúmes. Stephan sempre dava em cima de mim e me pareceu uma chance. – Eu percebi que ela se manteve muito calada. Eu não a encarei. – Desculpe.

Daphne se demonstrou madura e também deu de ombros.

– Eu estou acostumada com você sendo _você_.

Eu não deixei de sorrir por isso, aliviada por finalmente confessar algo que eu julgava que a faria ficar zangada comigo.

Mas Daphne nunca ficava zangada comigo, nunca se abalava facilmente, nunca se importava.

Eu gostava disso nela.

– De qualquer forma, ainda bem que você terminou com ele antes de chegarem a transar. Ele tem um pau pequeno – eu disse sem rodeios. – Não fez nem cócegas.

Nós duas começamos a rir. Ela escorregou as costas da cabeceira para se deitar na cama e me encarar. Estávamos de lado, próximas. Eu podia contar as manchas dos seus olhos verdes através da pouca iluminação da janela.

– Você podia transar com todos os meus namorados até encontrar um suficiente para tirar logo a minha virgindade. Sei que conhece meu gosto.

– Não sei, eu não quero ficar sendo _eu_ o tempo todo. Você não ficaria chateada?

– Nós dividimos tudo desde crianças.

– Eu não vou dividir Draco com você – eu disse imediatamente.

– Eu não quero...

Eu completei:

– Ele não te daria prazer.

Ela se calou.

Falávamos baixinho.

– Você se importa que eu tenha prazer?

– É muito importante – afirmei. – Mas, às vezes, os garotos não se importam. – Confessei de novo: – Eu queria saber como é ficar com alguém que se importaria.

Daphne finalmente encontrou algo que nunca havia acontecido comigo antes.

Começou a respirar a uma frequencia que fazia seu hálito fresco e feminino roçar meu rosto. Nós não falamos muita coisa depois e eu achava que íamos dormir porque ela parecia sonolenta.

Ela piscou levemente quando eu aproximei meu dedo da mecha loira de seu cabelo, para afastá-la de seus olhos. Acho que nunca fiz nada tão gentil ou doce por alguém. Eu estava ressentida que tivesse ajudado seu ex-namorado a chifrá-la no ano passado. Mas eu sabia que ele não a merecia. Nenhum garoto jamais prestaria para ela. Talvez fosse por isso que, apesar da beleza e do corpo, Daphne nunca tivesse sido tocado. Pelo menos não por um garoto. Talvez nenhum deles fosse o bastante para ela e eu soubesse definitivamente disso.

Foi então que eu vi que ela observou meus lábios por um segundo, como se também estivesse se perguntando. Eu tive vontade de rir do pensamento, mas não deu tempo. No segundo seguinte, eu havia colado minha boca na dela, num impulso calmo e hesitante.

Daphne tinha sabor de batom. Baunilha? Talvez. Eu precisava ter certeza. Rocei minha língua em seus lábios, pedindo passagem por ali, mas Daphne relutou por isso. Não me fez desvencilhar e eu não pediria desculpas. Daphne respirava forte e eu sabia que ela nunca negaria nada a mim.

Eu estava certa. A língua dela chocou-se contra a minha, suavemente, e nossas bocas se moveram. Eu pensava em como seria beijar uma garota e isso estava se concretizando. Além da curiosidade, o sabor era diferente, era mais suave, porque os lábios eram macios, grossos, carnudos, não havia nenhum resquício de pelo ou barba que pudesse me confundir. Era diferente, era limpo, era quente. Eu gostei.

Eu mordi o lábio inferior dela, fazendo-a soltar um leve e imperceptível gemido. Minha mão alcançou seu quadril por cima da calça jeans tão agarrada e foi então que percebi que poderíamos iniciar um belo amasso, porque ela colocou seus dedos embaixo da minha blusa regata e roçou suas unhas perfeitas pela minha pele. Eu fiquei arrepiada.

Como numa disputa, enquanto nos beijávamos, eu me certifiquei de abrir os botões da calça e abaixar o zíper dela. Isso fez com que ela subisse a palma da mão para um de meus seios, enquanto eu a acariciava por cima da calcinha. Eu quis rir de novo, achando-a divertida. Pensei se ela já teria tido essa curiosidade alguma vez também.

Era um jogo de ação e reação. Em um rápido movimento, eu fiquei por cima dela, a perna esquerda dela entre as minhas. Estávamos emaranhadas, enquanto tentávamos descobrir até onde aquele beijo iria nos levar.

Mas ela não foi apressada. Porra, ela não era nenhum pouco apressada. Então eu não fui também, muito embora eu julgasse estar mais empolgada e afobada. Os dedos dela se afastaram da minha blusa e tocaram meu rosto. _Carinho_. Ela tinha carinho. Eu sorri quando afastamos nossos lábios e eu a encarei embaixo de mim.

Senti necessidade de dizer alguma coisa, porque isso não podia ser ignorado agora. Não acontecia sempre.

Mas Daphne agiu mais rápido.

– Você... devia sorrir mais, Pansy – ela disse. – Sorrir de verdade. Você fica tão bonita.

– Se as pessoas soubessem me fazer sorrir como você faz, eu faria com certeza – respondi e caminhei meus lábios para o seu pescoço. Ela deu um suspiro pesado, sendo pega de surpresa por se arrepiar com isso e não sentir nojo. Eu fiquei feliz que ela não sentisse nojo de mim, porque eu sabia que Daphne não tinha interesse por garotas a esse ponto de querer ficar assim com qualquer uma. Eu não tinha certeza quanto a mim. Eu me afastei de novo para perguntar: – Não vai perguntar o que diabos estamos fazendo?

– Eu _sei_ o que estamos fazendo – ela sussurrou e voltou a me beijar.

Desencanada. Agora eu entendia por que sempre estivemos conectadas de alguma forma. Com ela, as coisas não eram confusas, mesmo que exigissem essa confusão. Com ela, eu não me sentia suja, eu não me sentia usada, eu não me sentia pressionada. Com ela, eu tinha medo, eu me importava.

Eu não poderia machucá-la também.

Daphne tinha seios pequenos, mas os mamilos eram grandes e eu não me contive no desejo de sugá-los quando eu me livrei de seu sutiã. Nossas peles estavam se chocando num pecado tão inconsciente que era irresistível; eu também estava sem a regata e o sutiã. Ela era tão feminina, tão delicada, embaixo de mim. Ela rolou para trocarmos a posição e eu beijei seu queixo quando não havia fôlego para segurar os beijos. Eu chupei sua pele, com plena consciência de que deixaria a marca.

Eu gostava de deixar marcas.

Ela riu ofegante quando pensou o mesmo. Dessa vez, sua risada me deixou excitada, molhada. Ela fez seu próprio caminho até a minha saia e a tirou, parecendo realmente saber o que estava fazendo. Ela tinha decisão e eu nunca reclamei de pessoas decididas. Antes de tirar minha calcinha, ela olhou para mim preocupada:

– Eu não sei se sou boa nisso.

 _Você se importar já é o suficiente_.

– Só... só faça – eu segurei seu rosto e deixei que ela se abaixasse entre minhas pernas e deixasse qualquer coisa fluir. Eu só não queria ficar sem isso naquela noite.

Nós não fizemos muito barulho. Era um silêncio absoluto, mas dentro de mim eu busquei o orgasmo com intensidade. Daphne sabia o suficiente para ser capaz de me transmitir um prazer e se importar com isso, pois ela não parou até sugar toda a minha umidade. Eu apertei o travesseiro atrás da minha cabeça, revirando os olhos para o teto, mordendo os lábios e me contorcendo enquanto a sua língua acariciava meu clitóris. Eu queria que estivéssemos completamente sozinhas em sua casa para eu ter gritado.

Não me pareceu certo ignorá-la depois. Eu capturei seus lábios, sentindo o meu gosto através da língua dela. Retribui o que ela fez comigo, tendo questão de beijar cada pedaço de sua pele no abdômen descontrolado pela respiração antes de afastar suas pernas e acomodar a minha língua na sua intimidade mais profunda. Tão úmida, tão leve, tão dominada. Ela tinha uma reação escandalosa e puxava meus cabelos negros e curtos, murmurando meu nome.

Nós não terminamos. Parecia que os lábios precisavam de mais contato do que nosso corpo em si. Mesmo assim, podíamos aproveitar os toques enquanto nossas línguas conheciam cada espaço de nossas bocas. Provavelmente nos beijamos até o sono parecer insuportável. Embaixo de seu cobertor, ficamos abraçadas.

Quando dormimos, foi em um êxtase de perfume, batons e lábios. Eu me perguntei se um dia ela me deixaria fazer isso de novo, mas eu sabia que não poderia me aprofundar. Nós éramos amigas, sonserinas e inseparáveis. Eu tinha um namorado e mesmo que não houvesse amor entre mim e ele, parecia mais certo não mudar isso. Pelo menos por enquanto.

Nossas famílias prezavam a procriação e a anistia aristocrata, herdeiros. Pensar em Daphne de outra forma era mais errado do que pensar em um sangue-ruim. Então talvez nós duas soubéssemos que aquilo aconteceu como uma experiência, de modo que nenhuma de nós poderia se arrepender de ter, entre todos os efeitos, gostado.

Foi nosso segredo.

* * *

 **NA: Femmeslash antiga, e única que eu escrevi até hoje. Não saía da minha cabeça a vontade de escrever algo na visão da Pansy, numa situação sexual que não envolvesse o Draco, mas a melhor amiga: Daphne. Eu não sossegaria até escrever sobre as duas. Eu precisava. Obrigada a quem leu! Eu espero sinceramente que, se tiverem gostado, mandem o recado!**

 **Beijos,**

 **Pokie**


End file.
